halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Ebon Shadowshot/Covenant Return War
your the same person who complained on the Prophet of Reclimation page. The UNSC didn't have many bases left when Africa was glassed and the Space Stations Cairo, Athens and Malta were destroyed (Cairo being under attack by the times of Halo 2 and 3). The Flood can infact be contained the reason why the Covenant were not able is they used living decoys to run into containers. The bulk of the covenant was defeated, what about the homeworlds of all of them (maybe not the brutes). You'v probably put NCF on the page now havn't you. --Gruntijackal 11:10, 16 April 2009 (UTC) So the UNSC isn't allowed to rebuild any bases during the twenty years between the end of the Human-Covenant War and this? And the Covenant homeworlds were all most likely involved in the war when the Great Schism began, since both the Separatists and the Loyalists knew where all of the planets were... And what do you mean by "the Covenant... used living decoys to run into containers"? Jackals. Jackals were used as a sort of Cannon Fodder since the Grunts are not in the Loyalist Reclaimers. The Other Covenant stay in rooms were the Flood will not breach and send Jackals to run towards the containing area. The UNSC was heavily damaged aswell as the Covenant as stated by Lord Hood at the end of Halo 3. Gruntijackal 11:21, 16 April 2009 (UTC) Alright, I get what you're saying, but Jackals are hardly the moronic suicide troops that the Grunts were. Since the books have portrayed them as smart, independent soldiers, I find it hard to believe that they'd let themselves get sacrificed like that. But the real issue is that a lot can happen in 20 years. Even if the UNSC was down to only one base at the end of the war. they'd have 20 years to build at least a few new ones. Not to mention the fact that the Sanghelli would probably be working off some guild by giving them aid and resources. I think that this article could lose its NCF status if you moved the date up a bunch (50-80 years) and fixed the stuff people have complained about. What should I choose Since both the articles are getting canon dispute, I'm probably going to choose one out of Prophet of Reclimation and the Covenant Return War. Both r under debateish so i'll choose later. --Gruntijackal 11:21, 16 April 2009 (UTC) Thats the thing, no matter how high I will raise, the others will say 'oh but the UNSC must have built a whole new Entire Batallion or 'the Elites would have been able to beet 46 Fleets with only 9 Fleets' or 'the covenant is extinct'. So I will raise the years but Believe me, nothing will change. --Gruntijackal 11:46, 16 April 2009 (UTC) I raise the age again, see nothing happened. I was right. I am only raising it once more. --Gruntijackal 19:52, 16 April 2009 (UTC) The biggest problem with this piece is that it's so wildly one-sided. You assume that the Covenant, who now no longer have High Charity or half the species that used to make up the Covenant (I'm assuming the Elites, Grunts and Hunters have all defected after halo 2 and 3), would be able to completely recreate itself into something stronger then it was before, while at the same time the Elites and the UNSC somehow get worse off. I think you just don't understand how truly screwed the Covenant got. High Charity was pretty much the "homeworld" of the Covenant and when they lost it they would have lost most of their leadership. Besides, in 20 years the UNSC and particularily the Elites would have been hunting down what remained of the Covenant. No way they just spring out of nowhere with this all conquering fleet that eventually gets felled by Grunts (that was the worst part btw). Sorry dude but you need to take this back to the drawing board. WHAT? what? THE EARTH GETS DESTROYED?! WTF TickToXsiK 00:50, November 7, 2009 (UTC)